Tomboy
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Sora Takenouchi is a total tomboy, but what happens when she finds herself in love?


Read the end note for an important announcement regarding future releases

Tomboy

She had always been a tom boy, she had always been that tough and rumble chick who would sooner kick every football player's ass before even _thinking _about wearing the smallest amount of pink. So why was it that she now found herself head over heels in love, and not just with anyone mind you, with her best friend. It hadn't been a slow realization either, rather a rude and abrupt one, thanks to her other best friend, Mimi.

Sora had been minding her own business watching him practice like she always did, and Mimi had sat down next to her. As soon as Tai's practice ended he was immediately swarmed by all of his fan girls and Mimi noticed the look of disgust on Sora's face and had commented on it.

"Are you angry with Tai?"

"No, why?" Sora asked

"Because you're giving him the evil eye." Mimi said

"No I wasn't, I just get annoyed when all those girls jump all over him like that."

"Oh I get it!" Sora opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Mimi said "You're jealous!"

Sora blushed and said "I am not!"

Mimi giggled "You _so _are!"

"Stop it Mimi, Tai's only a friend!" Sora said

"Sure he is, and that's why you're as red as a stop light." Matt said as he walked up

"Matt!" Sora said her blush spreading to her ears "Not you too!"

"Yes me too, in fact everyone knows it." Matt said "Even Joe knows and he's not exactly Mr. Smooth."

"Cut it out!" Sora pleaded "Why are you even here?"

"What? I can't come watch my friend's practice?" Matt asked

"Practice is over." Sora said "And you're never late."

"Then maybe I came to pick Mimi up for our date." Matt said as Sora spun to look at Mimi who was now as red as Sora had been a few moments prior.

"You're what?" Sora said

"Date." Matt said coolly "But don't think you're off the hook, the three of us are going to have a nice chat first."

"Oh I don't want to keep you from your date." Sora said trying to get them to leave

"The reservations aren't for another two and a half hours, we've got time." Matt replied

Sora threw up her arms in defeat and walked away with them leaving Tai wondering where she had gone after he was able to shake off his fans.

'Damn' He thought 'I was finally going to ask her out, where'd she go?"

--

Sora, Matt, and Mimi sat down in the park and Mimi got the ball rolling.

"So how long has it been Sora?"

"I don't know, I only thought of him as a friend, but I guess he's always been more than that." Sora answered

"So what are you going to do about it?" Matt asked

"I don't know, what can I do? There's no way he likes me."

"I'm not so sure, I've been getting the subtle vibe that he's into you." Matt said

"Really?" Sora said as nonchalantly as she could

Matt chuckled at her attempt and said "Yeah, it's just something about how he looks at you, there's no other girl he looks at like that, I mean, he's always surrounded by what many people would call the hottest girls our school has to offer, but he has never once taken any of them on a date."

Sora felt her heart rise and knew she was truly feeling the depth of her affection for her childhood friend.

"So what's the plan?" Mimi asked

"Right now, the plan is for us to get to dinner." Matt said

"But we can't just ditch Sora right now." Mimi said

"It's cool, I think I can do this on my own." Sora said.

"You sure?" Mimi asked

"Positive. You guys go have a good date." Sora encouraged as she walked off to find Tai.

--

Sora walked to Tai's apartment knowing that he would be there by now. She knocked on the door and the man of the hour answered.

"Hey Sora what's up?" Tai asked when he saw her.

"I need your help with something, can we talk?" Sora asked fighting to keep a blush down.

Sensing that it was a sensitive topic Tai said"Sure, my parents took Kari to some musical so you wont have to worry about them overhearing."

"Thanks" Sora said walking into the never-changing apartment.

Tai flopped down on the couch and said "So whats bugging you?"

"It's a boy." Sora said.

"Oh." Tai said as he felt his good mood fail

"I've known him for a long time, as long as I can remember actually." Sora began "He's the best friend I've ever had, and the funniest guy I ever met."

"I get the picture." Tai said sourly "What's the problem?"

"Well I don't know if I should risk all of that for a silly thing like a relationship." Sora said

"Well if you like him then I say go for it..." Tai said as he felt a hole growing in his heart.

"I was hoping you'd say that Tai." Sora said.

"Why?" Tai asked hardly paying attention anymore.

Sora, however, said the one thing that could get his attention at that moment in time "Because I was talking about you."

Tai was dumbstruck, he felt the hole vanish as he said the only thing that he could think of "You really think I'm funny?"

Sora laughed and said "Hilarious."

Tai smiled as Sora sat down next to him. "So..." she said awkwardly

"So?" Tai said

"So what do you think of _me_?" Sora asked turning to look Tai in the eyes.

"Oh," Tai said "This."

With that Tai quickly leaned in and kissed Sora dead on the lips.

She was shocked at first but soon grew used to it and kissed Tai back.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and kept kissing as the sun slowly set outside staining the world with an amber glow.

DT: OK! Two reasons I made this story, #1 I wanted to, #2 to tell everyone that all of my releases will be very late this month. My computer is misbehaving and I can't get on it to get to all of my unpublished works. To make a long story short unfinished stories like The Vanilla Kou wont be updated until I can get back on my computer. I'm sorry about this, only someone as dumb as me would not backup their files on something else, but I'll do everything to fix it and update before the month is through.


End file.
